


Something for a friend

by Necra



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:51:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necra/pseuds/Necra
Summary: This wont make sense to anyone but my friend





	Something for a friend

Something is wrong. Sadly, Peter can't react to this since he is in the middle of Biology class. Webster thinks otherwise however. They snake from Peter's bag and enter his body. Peter can feel them stretching into his limbs and around his brain. 'Webster, what's-' Before he can finish, Webster shoves his control away and siece control themself. They put up his hand. "May I use the bathroom?" After the teacher gave him/them permission they stand up. In passing, they wisper to Flash is their own voice: "Take our bag, we won't be back soon." Flash is very confused, but nods anyway.

And then they leave. They exit the building and form the familiar suit. Yet it is very strange as well. Webster keeps some of their tendrils inside Peter to keep control and the suit is less the spiderman suit, but more resembling the suits their family creates. Without any warning they jump away. Running across the city, Peter tries to get in touch with Webster, but they are closed off. He only catches small bits and pieces of emotions he does not understand, emotions that feel ....alien to him. His own senses start to pick up on something as well as they get closer to wherever Webster is bringing them. Danger. They see smoke coming up and hear screaming and sirens get louder.

On the top of a building, Webster pauses. They see two- no, three little symbiotes wreaking havoc. Two are on the streets, attacking whatever they get close to. One of them goes after the humans, forcefully bonding with them before moving on to the next. The humans are left on the ground screaming in pain. It is almost as if the little symbiote is searching something. The second is destroying everything they see. Anger. Pain. Their actions show their confusion. And then there is the third one. If Webster didn't have their senses, they wouldn't have noticed them. They are in an alley, lashing out to anyone coming close.  
They needed to help these terrified symbiotes. Peter catches a big wave of a disconnected feeling. 'Humans bad. Need protect.' He makes out in the Klyntar language.

Webster jumps down. They aren't recognizable as Spiderman. First the one going after humans. They open their mouth, revealing sharp teeth, and roar. The smaller symbiote stops in their tracks. They turn towards Webster and try to roar back, but due to not even being an hour old, they can only squeek. Webster runs towards them on all fours, still roaring. The small symbiote tries to snake away, but Webster is faster. They forcefully grab them with both claws and open their mouth. Peter can feel his own mouth opening as well. Oh fuck. Webster shoves the other symbiote inside of them. Peter can feel them sliding down his throat, fighting all the way. Webster uses a few tendrils to pull the other further inside and pin them against Peter's stomach. As soon as they're stuck, Peter can feel them trying to hurt him, both physically and mentally. Screeching, trashing around, anything to hurt the other symbiote. Webster ignores everything.

In the mean time, the second one is causing a lot of damage. Webster assesses the situation. Violent, fast and large. After a moment of complete stillness, they shoot into action. Again on all fours, they dash forward and snatch up the second symbiote as they try to destroy a car. In the dash, Webster wasn't able to catch the entire symbiote. They lose their grip and the symbiote starts to attack them. Claws and teeth try to strike Webster, but they bend out of the way to avoid getting hit. The claws sink into Peter's soft flesh. He cries out mentally as his body does not belong to him. The first symbiote notices this moment of weakness and renews their mental attacks. Peter fights back to the best of his abilities, both against the symbiote as well as his own trauma from Hybrid.

In the physical world, Webster is winning. They are bigger and have more experience fighting. They realize how young these symbiotes must be. Carnage is the only one who could do this. Webster vows that they will make them pay. Focussing back on the fight, the young symbiote manages to make a hit on Webster in this small window of oppertunity. They cut through a small portion, but Webster regenerates fast. They get a hold on the smaller one and shove them down their throat, pinning them to Peter's liver. In this brief moment Peter reaches out to Webster and manages to snatch one feeling. There is no Peter, according to Webster's mind, just a host that they will use. Peter's shock brings down his barries and two symbiote starts to attack him. No time for Webster, he has to fight and focus on his own mind.

Webster ignores all the inner turmoil and turns towards the third symbiote. They're against the wall, bearing their fangs at anything that comes close. A slow approach is what will be the best, so that is what Webster does. Slow and small. They crawl towards the symbiote. The remaining humans scream and get out of their way, but Webster ignores them. They extend a hand, palm up, claws loosely curled. The symbiote bites, taking the entire hand in their mouth. Teeth sink onto Peter's flesh, but Webster doesn't move. Slowly, the teeth dissappear and the symbiote curls up around Webster's arm. It takes a few seconds before Webster realizes that this one won't fight. They recognice Webster as their own species and desperately seek comfort. A small portion of Webster is relieved with this as they are getting tired from keeping control of Peter and keeping the wounds shut. They are not a strong symbiote and this is not something they're used to.

Home. Keeping the third symbiote close to their chest so they can react quickly in case the little one changes their mind. After a few minutes they arrive at the Osborn household. They lean against the doorframe of the entrance to the basement as the continues struggle with the two inside their host's body. They open the door and quickly make their way to the cupboard. They grab 3 jars. After opening them they dump the contents on the floor. They need to be quick or else they will lose. The ones inside have begun to get more room and have started messing with Peter's organs. The host needs those to live. Webster first puts the one on their arm inside a jar and shut it as tight as they can. Next they grab the second symbiote they caught and force them out. Peter cries out in pain, Webster too tired to remain in full control of his body. Into a jar and lock them up. One more to go. Webster tears them out, but they don't want to be locked up without a fight. They manage to get their claws into Peter's soft flesh. Blow wells up, but Webster pays it no mind. Finally the last one is locked up in the jar.

They collapse onto their knees on the hard floor. Webster lets go of Peter, detaching themself and curling up on the floor. They are exhausted. Darkness overtakes them and they relax. Peter gasps in alarm as he sees Webster relax. He reaches out and feels Webster is still alive. Sighing in relief, he relaxes as well. The adrenaline leaves his body and the pain of hi injuries come crashing down. The last thing he sees is the elevator opening to reveal Harry and his tutor. Peter is embraced by darkness before his head hits the ground.


End file.
